marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Pym
Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym is an entomologist and physicist who developed the Ant-Man suit after discovering the Pym Particles. He is also the husband of Janet van Dyne, and the father of Hope van Dyne. Biography ''Ant-Man Prelude In 1975, a group of radicals in the Soviet-controlled East Berlin discovered a piece of an old HYDRA technology; the leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to send an agent to Berlin and stop them from reverse-engineering it. Howard Stark confronted Pym about giving S.H.I.E.L.D. his Ant-Man Suit. However, Pym was unwilling to give his suit to anyone else, so Agent Peggy Carter had to convince him to go to Berlin personally. To see if the suit actually worked, she fired a few bullets at Pym, and he became small like an ant in the blink of an eye. In Berlin, Pym successfully snuck past the Berlin Wall only to be spotted by a guard dog. Pym managed to escape however by jumping on an anti-personnel device which then fired him to safety. He made his way into the radicals' headquarters by controlling a flying ant. He discovered that the group had not even built the device yet. He then heard screams and found a group of HYDRA scientists torturing a prisoner. Hank intervened and defeated them, liberating the prisoner in the process. Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Stark thanked Pym and told him that was his last mission but Pym refused realizing there were more problems in the world. Still only trusting himself to wear the Ant-Man suit, Pym decided to continue to do field missions. Ant-Man Prologue During a mission in 1987, Hank and his and wife, Janet van Dyne who was known as The Wasp, were trying stop a Russian ICBM in flight. Hank was unable to shrink down enough to disarm the missile, Janet with no other choice sacrificed herself by shrinking down to the Quantum Realm to disarm the warhead. After, Janet is presumed dead and Hank stricken with grief stop being Ant-Man. He sent his young daughter, Hope van Dyne away to a boarding school. In 1989, Hank resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. after they had try to recreate the Pym Particles. Ant-Man: Larger Than Life ''To be added ''Thor When Jane Foster's equipment was stolen, Henry Pym was referred to by Erik Selvig as the friend that he was going to email that has had previous experience with S.H.I.E.L.D., though his name was ommited from the scene. Ant-Man Hank gets invited to a presentation at Pym Technologies the company he founded. He runs into Hope Van Dyne and his former protege, Darren Cross who shows him a prototype of The Yellowjacket suit, modeled after the Ant-Man suit that he wore. Darren has not had success at shrinking living tissue. After Hank went through his housekeeper Emily, who had a friend named Ernesto, who is the cousin of Luis that is the best friend of former thief Scott Lang that he want to hired to steal the Yellowjacket from Darren. Hank set up the break-in of Scott's team, he watch Scott break into his vault, taking the Ant-Man suit back to his apartment. On the next day, Scott put on the suit, Hank talk Scott through it. After, Scott broke into Pym's house again to return the suit but was caught by police officers called by Hope van Dyne who were waiting outside. In jail, Hank said he were Scott lawyer to the police. In holding, he offers Scott two choices, life in prison or follow his instructions. Scott is thoroughly bewildered, so Hank tells him that he allowed him to steal the suit. Scott is taken back to his cell, and an army of ants brings him back the suit. He puts it on and shrinks, and then quickly escapes from the prison. One of Hank's ants spreads its wings, and Scott climbs on and flies over the city. The next morning back at Hank's house, Scott met Hope than Hank tells Scott that he invented the suit, but was afraid it would be misused, and so he had locked it away and how Darren Cross had replicate his technology, and that Hope is their inside woman, seeing how dangerous Darren becoming. Hank tells Scott that he needs him to become "Ant-Man". Both Hank and Hope start training Scott how to use the suit and fight. Hank catch Scott trying to upgrade the suit, he warns Scott not to remove the safeguards of the suit, warning without them he will go "Subatomic" becoming trap in the Quantum Realm. Hank send Scott to steal a device from an abandoned building that once belongs to Howard Stark, unknowingly that it is now the New Avengers' headquarters. Where Scott briefly fights Sam Wilson. When Scott returns, Hank explains the truth about Hope's mother died. Saying Janet had a similar suit, and she was called "The Wasp". She decided to go subatomic to stop the missile launched at the U.S, but she couldn't return and was lost in the quantum realm. Character Traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Size Alteration:' Ability to shrink in size with the help of the Pym Particles. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ability to maintain human-sized strength when shrunken down in the Ant-Man suit. This is possible through the process of size reduction compresses force and energy. Equipment *'Ant-Man helmet:' Created by Hank, it has the ability to enable its user to communicate and control Ants. *'Ant-Man suit:' Created by Hank, it allows its user to shrink in size. *'Pym Particles:' *'Pym Discs:' Relationships *Janet van Dyne - Wife. *Hope van Dyne - Daughter. *Pym Technologies - Former CEO. *Scott Lang - Successor. *Darren Cross - Former protege turned enemy. *Erik Selvig - Friend and colleague. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Former employer. *Howard Stark - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior. *Peggy Carter - Friend. *Mitchell Carson - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Thor'' (Mentioned only) **''Ant-Man'' - Michael Douglas and Dax Griffin (young) * Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Ant-Man Prelude'' (First appearance) **''Ant-Man: Larger Than Life'' Behind the scenes *When Edgar Wright was first considering actors for an older Hank Pym. Sean Bean, Pierce Brosnan and Gary Oldman were all considered before Michael Douglas was cast. *Dax Griffin who's Michael Douglas' body double in film bears a striking resemblance of the actor when he was 40. Trivia *Nathan Fillion was in the running to play Hank before it was decided the character would not appear in The Avengers and never auditioned. He was a fan favorite amongst the comic book community to portray Hank. *In the comics, Hank is roughly the same age as his Avenger teammates, while in the movie, he is older. *In the comics, Pym goes by many different alter-egos including Yellowjacket, Ant-Man, Giant Man, Goliath, and Wasp. Gallery ''Ant-Man'' Young_Hank_Pym_.jpg|1989's Hank Pym Hope,_Scott_and_Hank.jpg PymandScott.jpg Hank Pym Ant-Man 02.jpg Ant-Man (film) 03.png Ant-Man_(film)_11.png Hank_Pym_and_Darren_Cross.jpg Hank Pym Ant-Man.jpg Ant-Man_Henry_Pym_Still.jpg Ant-Man_Still_Henry_Pym.jpg Hank at Desk.jpg T6P7XEt.png ScotttalkingwithPym.jpg Promotion, Concept art, and Filming Ant-man-poster-02.jpg Antman.jpg|Promo art concept.jpg|Miniature of Michael Douglas as Ant-Man, used for the concept of the film. Scott and Hank Ant-Man Set.jpg Ant-Man_Filming_1.JPG Ant-Man_Filming_2.jpg Ant-Man_Filming_3.JPG Ant-Man_Filming_4.jpg References Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Scientist Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with Size Reduction Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents